


I know it looks bad, but I swear I can explain.

by kitty2k3



Series: Dreams won't come true. re-written. [1]
Category: Kitty2k3, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Language, Multi, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2k3/pseuds/kitty2k3
Summary: I know, it's been a while. Trust me... I know, but I will explain.So first, Among the Graves is still on hold. Yes I know it's been fucking months, but I don't know, I still don't know where it's going. I'm about half way through the next part, but I may re-write the whole thing. You know, like I'm now doing with this series because I thought it was shit. I will still keep the original up, though. Mainly as a thing to prove how much you can improve at something in less than five months.Okay, second thing; A New World. It was meant to be a shorter one, but I've got more to add to it so I'll be changing it to incomplete and adding more chapter, at some point. I can't promise then, as I'm tempted to re-write parts of the second chapter as it gets a tad bit sexual... I mean, it's only implied sex and it's within the legal age limit but if my Dad somehow finds these then he won't be very happy. To give you a summary, though, in case I don't put it up; there's a time skip of two years, so Caitlin's 16 and Bri's 17, and Bri fingers Caitlin and then fucks her. There's a description of the fingering, not the sex but still... yeah.Okay, I think that's it... bye.





	I know it looks bad, but I swear I can explain.

The phone rings, I don’t bother to answer it. Partly due to the fact that I can't be assed, but also because I know who it is and, in the mood I'm in, it's really, really not a good idea to talk to him. So, instead of answering the phone, I just sit on my mess of a bed not too bothered that it'll answer itself in a few minutes anyway. 

It's not even a real phone he's trying to call me on. 

To put it simply, it's an in brain... thing that makes it so I don't have to talk for the person on the other end to hear what I was 'saying'. It's one of the better things that Bri has been able to make, and I'm not the only one with it. Anyone who's had anything GOOD to do with me in 'The Dream World' has it. 

Luckily for me, that's not many people. 

Jack's the one who's trying to call me. He calls me quite a lot now, as I'd eventually gave into him asking me for my phone ID and just gave it him. 

I personally think he calls me a bit too much, to be honest, but he's someone to talk to and at times, I REALLY need it. Those times are normally when I'm stressed or having a panic attack, as Jack had become the one to oversee calming me down, if Mark wasn't around, a few years back. Considering Mark's in a different time zone to me and Jack, it's normally Jack who I end up turning to. Unless it's past four PM. 

It wasn't always them, though. 

Originally, Mark and Jack hadn't been there... It was just Bri. (Well, his actual name is Herobrine, but I couldn't say that when I was younger so I shortened it to 'Bri'. Which, over time, had ended up becoming his name. Well, he prefers Brian, as it's the name we decided to go by if he ever comes into this world. I mean, he can't go by Herobrine. I would still be able to shorten it to Bri, as well.)  

When Bri started going on more missions, without me, he started getting other people to look after me. And it still didn't bring Mark and Jack into the picture. Ein and Fredi had been the first two to look after me, but they stopped showing up after; three months for Ein and Two months for Fredi. The two months Fredi was around was the last two months for Ein. It was after that, when I was around six years old, that Mark started looking after me. Most of the time, even if Bri was still around.  

Jack had come around about a year later, just before my seventh birthday. It was never actually planned for him to stay around, he was just Mark's friend who was staying with him while he got his own place but we actually got along pretty quickly so Bri eventually stopped freaking out about Jack staying around. 

 

When my phone did eventually answer itself, five minutes later, Jack had seemed really panicked. 

It was a bit worrying really, as Jack never really gets panicked over much. There seemed to be a good reason for it, though, as the first thing he said was; ''Caitlin... Where's Mark?'' 

To be honest, I haven't heard from Mark in a couple of weeks. Not since around the start of the last week of January. 

Trying not to sound too freaked out, I answered, ''Don't know, haven't heard from him in the last couple of weeks... Why? What's wrong?'' 

''He'd said a couple weeks ago that we'd meet up in the other world... we never arranged it fully, but I haven't heard from him since. I can't call him, 'cause his phones apparently disconnected,'' Jack explained. He's really hard to actually understand currently, as he's speaking quietly, which I can deal with, but he's also speaking really quickly which doesn't make it any easier. 

After repeating what he said a few times in my head a few times, so I actually knew what the fuck he did say, I took my one shot at calming him down before he gets any worse and doesn't sit wherever the fuck he is crying and said, ''He's probably fine.'' 

I had no reason to believe this as it had also said for me that his phone's disconnected, but it's not like Mark to get into any trouble with anyone... 

Not very often, anyway. 

Trying to calm him down had apparently not work, as I had heard him start crying. For his sake, I hoped he wasn't anywhere that there was a lot of people, as someone would probably ask what was wrong and that wouldn't help him. 

Looking at the clock on my laptop, I realized that it's probably not the case as it was just past twenty past two in the morning. But knowing Jack for as long as I have, he was probably sat outside of his apartment door at least. He'd only be doing that, as there's nothing to remind him of Mark there. 

A few minutes had past when Jack, still crying, had whispered, ''Ya' know I don't believe that, don't ya'.''  

It should've been obvious really. Jack had always been able to find out when someone was lying within a few minutes. It's a talent, really. One he apparently doesn't like. 

I had felt sorry for him, though. 

Jack's had a close connection with Mark. for a while now. Probably before I had even met him. Anything major has only happened in the last, almost, five years but the connection was defiantly there before then. 

''I know... sorry,'' I only apologized, because I felt bad. A few years ago, I defiantly wouldn't have. ''Have ya' tried to contact Bri? See if he knows, or has any way of finding him?'' 

''He still won't answer.'' 

Of cause he won't, he almost never fuckin' answers my calls or texts, why the fuck would he answer Jack's? 

Jack's calmed down a bit now, but I still have to be very careful about what I say. 

Eventually, I decide on, ''Where are you?'' 

''I'm outside my apartment building,'' Jack answered. ''I know what ya' want me to do. Ya' want me to go inside and go to sleep, so we can meet in the dream world, don't ya'?'' 

''Err... yeah.'' 

After a minute, Jack sighs and says, ''Fine I'll go inside and get into some dry clothes, considering I've been sat in the rain for the last two hours, and go to bed. You should probably do the same, it's way too late for ya' to be awake.'' 

With that Jack hangs up and I start looking for something to sleep in, that isn't my school clothes. 

Did Jack really just sit out in the rain for two hours? -- I mean, seriously, he almost never goes out in the rain unless he haves too. 

Oh well, I just have to hope he doesn't end up ill. It's freakin' freezing outside. 

~ 

When I'd actually got to sleep, I'd been able to find Jack sat in the corner of his room crying. There were no lights on in his room, so it was completely dark, but it's not anything abnormal for him really. Any time I've been in here he's had his light off, so I don't bother to turn it on before I go over to him. 

I sit down on the floor next to Jack. He doesn't look at me and I don't bother to say anything to him, we just sit there as if unsure of what to do next. 

Apparently, though, I don't need to do anything as he calms down quite a bit from me just being there. 

Now that I think about it, it's been ages since I've actually seen Jack in person. Apart from the last couple of weeks, we haven't even spoken to each other. 

It's been the same for everyone else. 

They'd all, apart from Bri, been working on something that they didn't want me to know anything about. That had started around the start of December, last year, it's now bloody February and I'm only just seeing them again. 

I'd still gotten Christmas and new year messages off all of them, though. It's not much, and I normally don't care about those sorts of things, but it's still cute. 

The only person who didn't do it fully is Bri who apparently hadn't noticed that the new year had started so he didn't send me a text until three days later. Most people would probably think that it was a bullshit excuse, but I know Bri well enough to know that if he was working on something it's probably true. 

Bri's always been that way, when he's on his own, not paying attention to the time, date and half the time whether he's eaten or not. He just ends up working on some gadget that he's never going to actually use, or it doesn't to what it's intended to do anyway. 

''I know I should've told ya', but...'' Jack starts, but never actually finishes. 

We've been in here for a while now, or it at least feels like it. With it being too dark to see the clock that's... somewhere in here, it's hard to tell how long it's been. 

''Don't worry about it.'' 

''But I've spoken to ya' every day,'' He argues. He's quite a bit louder than he was when we were speaking on the phone. I'm kinda glad. He's easier to understand. ''I've had plenty of time to tell ya' he's missing.'' 

''I've said it doesn't matter, Jack.'' It came out a lot harsher than it was meant to and I apologized the second I noticed. Jack just sat there like he never noticed. 

''Do ya' know any places, near here, that Mark likes hanging out at or goes to often?'' 

Jack stays quiet for a bit, seeming confused, before answering, ''There are a few places, that I know of.'' 

''Well, we may as well start looking there then.'' 

I get up off the floor, but stay leaning against the wall expecting Jack to do the same... but he doesn't, he just looks up at me before hiding his head between his legs again. 

''I doubt he'll be at any of 'em,'' He mumbles. ''He never is. Not when I need him.'' 

I run my hand through his hair, which normally calms him down and say, ''We won't know if we don't go there, though.'' I hold out my other hand to help him up, which surprisingly he takes. 

It's still dark in Jacks room, so I can't really see anything other than the outlines of where things are. 

Luckily, Jack goes across to the other side of the room, bumping into the bed a few times and turns the light on. 

It didn't take long to figure out why he'd done it because as soon as my eyes adjusted to the light, I'd seen a bunch of cuts and scratches that go down his arms and legs. There was also a few on the right-hand side of his neck. 

I instantly knew why he had them, as Mark had explained it to me a few months after I met Jack and found him sat doing it. 

Jack has a kinda tic that makes him scratch at his skin when he's nervous, anxious, stressed or upset. It hadn't always been scratching at it, though. According to Mark, it used to be just rubbing at it but something happened to Jack that made him change to scratching. I was never told what this thing was, as Jack didn't want me to know but it's never really bothered me. 

Unlike Bri, I've never really had any tics. I get the bullshit of leg bouncing, taping pens or pencils on desks and fiddling with anything fucking possible, but never things that are actually tics. Unless you count the random times between the age of ten and thirteen when I'd go around saying brofist or booper dooper, over and over again... Maybe. I was always kinda hyper when I did that. 

Bri, on the other hand, has probably gone through every fucking tic ever. Jumping up and down, rolling around, shouting random words, making stupid noises, hitting himself. Quite literally, if you can think of it he's probably gone through a phase of it.  

Jack had already noticed that I'd seen the cuts. (It would be pretty weird if I didn't, considering how obvious they are.) He'd sat down on his bed, but said nothing. It's the normal thing for him to do, as he knows going into any detail will upset both of us. We know that from past experience, as it's been my job for a while to sort out anyone's wounds and this is a pretty common thing.   

I get my med-kit out of my backpack, which I'd put by the door when I came in, and go over to Jack. He moves away slightly at first like he doesn't want me to do it, but he comes back to me as he knows he'll have to. 

It didn't take long to figure out why he moved, though. 

It was hard to tell when I was further away from him, but some of the cuts on his left arm and on his legs seem a lot deeper than the others. Like they'd been done on purpose. 

And it's just a guess, but from the fact that there's none on his right arm, they seem possibly self-inflicted. 

I mean logically if he'd gotten into a fight they'd most probably be a lot bigger and on his dominant arm. 

I hadn't called him out on it, but apparently I didn't need to as a few minutes into sorting them out Jack whispered, ''I'm sorry.'' 

It's obvious what he's talking about, considering I'm on his left arm now and really he knows exactly how they're done. I mean, they're still fresh so they've been done in the last few hours. 

But, I don't want him any more upset than he already is so I'm gonna do the bad thing and lie to him. 

''What are ya' talkin' about?'' 

''You know what I'm talkin' about, Kitty,'' Jack hisses. He's gone quiet again, but it's nowhere near as quiet as last time. He's also calmed down enough to call me 'Kitty' and not 'Caitlin', but that could still go out the window pretty quickly. ''I'm not stupid. They're fuckin' obvious.'' 

I look at the cuts again. They do seem really obvious, compared to the others but I've defiantly seen worse. 

''They're not as obvious as when Bri does it.'' 

That won't help him. Not much anyway, but it'll stop him from thinking that he's done a really, really bad thing... 

'Cause he hasn't. 

''Ya' expect that to help?'' Jack asked. He's crying again now, but I'm also pretty sure that I am too. 

''No, not really.'' 

''Then why the fuck did ya' say it?'' 

'' 'Cause I don't want you thinking that you've done a bad thing, but you do,'' Jack went to interrupt, but didn't say anything and just went back to staring at his feet. ''Look, I'm not mad at you. I never will be. If you want, you don't even have to tell me why. I just need you to try and promise me one thing...'' 

''What?'' 

''Please, if you ever feel like this again, can you please go to someone about. Whether it's me. Whether it's Mark Whether it's someone I don't fucking know. Can you just please try to go to someone, so this hopefully never ever happens again... Please?''   

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's been a while. Trust me... I know, but I will explain.  
> So first, Among the Graves is still on hold. Yes I know it's been fucking months, but I don't know, I still don't know where it's going. I'm about half way through the next part, but I may re-write the whole thing. You know, like I'm now doing with this series because I thought it was shit. I will still keep the original up, though. Mainly as a thing to prove how much you can improve at something in less than five months.  
> Okay, second thing; A New World. It was meant to be a shorter one, but I've got more to add to it so I'll be changing it to incomplete and adding more chapter, at some point. I can't promise then, as I'm tempted to re-write parts of the second chapter as it gets a tad bit sexual... I mean, it's only implied sex and it's within the legal age limit but if my Dad somehow finds these then he won't be very happy. To give you a summary, though, in case I don't put it up; there's a time skip of two years, so Caitlin's 16 and Bri's 17, and Bri fingers Caitlin and then fucks her. There's a description of the fingering, not the sex but still... yeah.  
> Okay, I think that's it... bye.


End file.
